


One Bleping Sneek

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dee bleps around the others and they react, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil and Dee have a perfect sibling relationship in this, sick noodle, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: um...... *nervous* could i request a short little fic? Deceit keeps doing something (bleping) and the others just sorta error noise when he does it? i dunno, um, bye, your cool, *finger guns*





	One Bleping Sneek

**Patton:  
** Deceit was warm and comfortable, Patton and Roman had made him a sweater, it was yellow and black with a snake on it.

The two had accidentally made it to big but it didn’t bother the deceitful side, he loved that it was too big, making him able to curl up in it and flap sweater paws at the others if he wanted to.

Currently the resident snake was on the couch curled up under his sweater, and the only piece of clothing he usually wore that he still had on was his hat, he was watching some old anime’s on the TV, currently Inuyasha played.

  “Dee?! Could you come and help me for a moment?” Patton called from the kitchen.

  “What  _don’t_  you need help with?” Deceit asked as he uncurled from under the sweater. 

  “I need two more hands.” Patton said, Deceit, got into the kitchen and saw how Patton was stirring a bowl of something while looking at the oven that had some cookies already in it.

  “Could you stir this while I take out the cookies?”

  “ _No way_.” Deceit said as he pushed up the sleeves to not get them dirty, showing his hands, one normal the other covered in scales with a bit sharper nails. he took the bowl from Patton and started stirring it, as Patton took on the oven mitts and opened the oven to take out the tray with the cookies and put it over the stove and closed the lid to the oven with his knee, the smell of the freshly baked cookies took over the kitchen and Dee stuck out his tongue without realised he did it to smell the cookies. He jolted and almost dropped the bowl when Patton suddenly squealed loudly and stared at him.

  “Oh. My. Goodness.  ** _That is adorable_**!” he said placing his hands over his mouth to not scream louder.

  “What?” Deceit asked blinking at Patton in surprise.

  “You’re  _bleping_  and it’s adorable!” Patton gushed grinning and blushing. Deceit flushed hard.

  “NO!” he squeaked only to stiffen “ah shi- I mean-” Patton just squealed more before he hugged around Deceit who still was stirring the bowl, making the deceitful side give away another squeak.

  “You’re so  **cute**  kiddo.”

  “ ** _YES_**! I AM DARKNESS! **FEAR ME**!”

  “Adorable.” was all Patton said in return only making Deceit hiss in denial

 

* * *

**Roman:  
** It was later the same day when Roman came downstairs writing in his note book. He looked up to find Deceit asleep on the couch, curled up in the sweater again.

Roman moved closer seeing how the credits to Enchanted played on the TV. Roman took of Deceit’s hat to put it on the table, revealing the thick fluff of hair on top of his head, wild and tangled after spending time under the hat for so long.

  “You are adorable when you sleep, little Hyde.” Roman brushes his hand through Deceit’s bangs and scratches the scales near his temple a bit only for Deceit to lean into the touch and blep causing Roman to gape and make a incoherent noise at the adorable sight.

Deceit kept nuzzle into the hand and Roman was grinning from the adorableness as he scratched Dee’s scales, a deep purr like noise left the other side as he moved his head to give more space for Roman to scratch, bleping harder and a pleased smile covered his mouth.

  “You are adorable.” Roman whispered before he pulled a blanket over Deceit and sat down on the couch pulling Deceit with him until he was lying with his head on Roman’s lap, as the fanciful side continued to scratch Deceit’s scales.

 

* * *

 

 **Logan** :  
Logan looked up from his book when he hears someone walk down the stairs to see how a freshly awaken Deceit walked downstairs, rubbing at the human eye, hair a wild mess atop of his head as the black T-Shirt with a snake and the letters “don’t thread on me” hung on his, the pyjama pants were a gentle yellow and a fuzzy material.

Deceit yawned, not a morning person. Back when Thomas was in school he had made them sleep through several alarms with the words “I will get up in 5 more minutes.”

  “Good morning, Deceit.” Logan greeted, only getting a grumble in reply as the deceitful side started to fix his breakfast, some yoghurt and cereal. 

Deceit ate slowly and seemed to nod off at times, only to jerk awake again. He yawned again and this time ended up bleping and Logan was left staring as he mentally tried to reboot his brain, because why was the fact that Dee’s tongue poked out between his lips so cute?! Logan would never understand why.

A thump made him look back to Deceit to find how he had fallen asleep on the table, breakfast forgotten. Deceit was not a morning person.

 

* * *

 

 **Virgil** :  
There was this perfect sunspot in the living room from 15 till the sun went down. It fell perfectly onto the armchair, making it the best spot to relax.

Virgil walked down the stairs on his way to get the chair, only to halt when he saw it, it was already taken.

  “That’s my spot.” Virgil growled, making only Deceit blink lazily back at him before he snuggled deeper into the chair with a pleased smirk.

  “I  _did_  see your name on it.” he said, making it clear he wasn’t gonna move.

Virgil stalked closer until he stood before Deceit, who had stretched out on the armchair in the sunlight.

  “Move.” Virgil growled.

  “ _Yes_ ~” Deceit said as he turned so that his back was to Virgil.

  “Suit yourself.” Virgil huffed as he flopped down on top of Deceit who gave away a yelp and wheezed

  “GET OFF ME!” he shouted forgetting to lie.

  “No, this is my spot.” Virgil said pretty much squishing Deceit against the chair. He only got a snarl in return.

It took a while before they found a comfortable position for both of them in the armchair. Deceit had managed to get out from under Virgil and was now lying across the taller side.

both of them dozed in the warmth form the sun, Virgil sat with his phone and headphones in as he scrolled through Tumblr, he looked up for a moment to see how Deceit had fallen asleep in the sun and warmth and was bleping in his sleep. Virgil snickered before he took a picture of it, adding it to the album of bleping blackmail material he had on his phone.

  “You always blep.” Virgil hummed as he poked at Deceit’s tongue, only making it stick out further. Virgil blushed lightly before he shook his head with a smirk. Closing his phone and letting himself snooze in the sun’s warmth as well.

* * *

**Thomas** :  
Thomas was planning on making a video today, but he felt weird and wasn’t sure what could be wrong, he had done the intro and started explaining the reason for the video only to jolt when someone who he didn’t expect to appear first suddenly appeared.

  “I’ll bring  _lots_  of trouble today-” Deceit grumbled only to halt and look around before he blinked at Thomas. “ _Gee manetti_  how am  _not_  i first?” he asked before he coughed into the elbow.

  “You… okay there… Deceit?”

  “I’m FINE!” Deceit snapped only for his voice to crack and he coughed into his elbow again. “This but a stupid cold.”

Thomas blinked at him, he didn’t know the sides could get sick, but Deceit looked like he might fall over any moment, his clothes were rumbled and now when Thomas looked closer the deceitful side was flushed from fever.

The sound of Virgil appearing suddenly reached Thomas ears making him turn to the stairs.

  “THERE YOU ARE!” Virgil shouted and pointed at Deceit “Don’t disappear when I go look for medicine!” Deceit just grumbled something in reply.

  “Hey Virgil.”

  “Hey Thomas.” Virgil said, before he returned his attention to Deceit. “Sink back down to the mind space so we can take care of you, you damned snake.”

Deceit just hissed and stumbled there he stood, before he just fell. Thomas yelped and rushed over to catch the snake before he hit the floor. Thomas didn’t even think about how he crossed the invisible barrier that kept him and the sides apart.

  “You’re burning up!” Thomas cried, only getting a weak glare from Deceit.

  “I’m FINE!” he snapped again, and once again started to couch.

Virgil turned off the camera and by doing so made the columns disappear as he walked over to Thomas who hoisted the sick side up from the floor and carried him over to the couch. Deceit didn’t look all too happy about being carried.

  “Suck it up.” Virgil said and swatted him on the forehead with a finger earning a hiss in return.

Virgil sank out for a moment to get the others, but also to get the medicine. At the same time, Thomas watched over Deceit who had fallen asleep from the fever, and he was bleping in his sleep, Thomas just chuckled as he saw it, it made him see the snake side in a new light, because he would be lying if he said the side on the couch wasn’t adorable like this.


End file.
